


Unconscious love

by StarsandSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSnow/pseuds/StarsandSnow
Summary: Harry is left injured on an Auror mission and is left under the supervision and administrations of Healer Draco Malfoy. What will happen?





	Unconscious love

After 8th year, Harry became an Auror and was given the task to go after one criminal, which resulted in major injuries. Ron was his partner and had to retreat with Harry by apparating to the ministry, warning them they hadn’t finished the job and they needed more Aurors to get back to the scene.

After Ron warned the ministry, he apparated with an unconscious Harry to the healers. Ron rushed in and yelled for someone because Harry was in a really bad condition and was barely breathing.

There was only a healer in training in the room at the time. She took Harry’s body to put him on a bed and quickly ushered Ron out of the room. She called for the healer, who saw the body and performed a charm to see what was wrong with the body who he recognized immediately as no other than Harry Potter.

He realized he needed to act fast and managed to get Harry stablilised quickly. Now he just had to wait for Harry to wake up and tell him the news. 

It had been a long day and Harry still had not woken up but the healer knew it was going to be more then one day for him to wake back up.

Three days after the accident Harry was still sleeping and had started to breathe very fast. The healer rushed over to the body and stabilized him once again. A minute or so after Harry’s breathing and heart rate was lowered, he woke up. 

It was after three days of being in a weird “world” or strange surroundings when Harry looked around resulting in realizing just where he was he wanted to leave. His least favorite place to be was definitely the infirmary and then all the pain rushed to his body at once. He tried to muffle a groan of pain which got the healers' attention. 

The healer turned around, informing Harry that he had been unconscious for three days. “Drink this,” the healer said while handing Harry a potion to lessen the pain.

Harry looked up. “Malfoy?” Harry said before taking the potion from him and swallowing it in one gulp. Just like normal it tasted gross.

“Yes Potter?”

“Y-you are a healer?” Harry said trying to sound convincing that he hadn’t known. But of course Harry already knew everything about Draco, he did have the biggest crush on him.

“Yes.”

“How do you li—“

Harry got cut off by Draco, “let’s stop asking me questions and get to how you are feeling.”

“I feel fine, can I get back to work now?”

“Potter...you are not fine, not after what happened and I am not one to fall under your tricks of ‘feeling fine’ so if you will, how are you feeling?”

“Er...well I am fine really see,” Harry motioned to try and sit up but groaned in pain, failing to do so.

“Yes I can see,” Draco said sarcastically, “definitely fine...”

“Fine. I am in pain, my ribs hurt but I’m sure they will be fine.”

“Anything else.”

“I mean my head hurts—what even happened, why am I here.”

Draco replied, attempting to sound comforting, “You were on an Auror job with Ron and he came back with you unconscious, some broken ribs, a concussion, and your leg was broken really intensely. Also some minor breaks all around.”

“How much of it is fixed?”

“Your breaks have been mended. You will still have a concussion for two months or so I can’t do anything to lower the time frame anymore.”

“Fun...no wonder it hurts worse then anything.”

“...and, well your leg. It was damaged to the point of paralyzation. So I’m sorry to tell you but you won’t feel anything in your right leg. I have tried everything but it cannot be fixed—“

“What! How am I supposed to do my job everyday! I can’t be paralyzed in my leg! You know I’m sure I can make something work, ya know I can figure something out. I’m sure it can be fixed right? I’ll be back at work and everything will be fine.”

“Potter...I’m sorry but you can’t. There is no way to fix it. You won’t be allowed to work anymore as an Auror on the field.”

“What am I supposed to do!? Sit around doing nothing all day” his voice grew weaker as Harry talked and his eyes were watering up. He blinked and a tear slowly ran down his face until Harry rushed to wipe it away with his hand.

“I’ll leave you to think things—“

“Wait. No don’t leave me...”

Harry looked at Draco with those green eyes and they just stared at each other for a couple seconds.

“...please, Draco,” Harry said in a weak tone.

“Ok I’ll be right here,” Draco sat on the bed right next to Harry. Harry smiled at him with a small upturn on the edges on his mouth. Draco couldn’t help but giving a small smile back.

To distract Harry, Draco started a conversation on Quidditch which lead to some more random things.

After a while it started getting late and Draco gave Harry some more of the pain relieving potion along with something to help Harry sleep. 

A couple minutes later Harry was off to sleep and Draco went to do the same but it took him much longer since all he was thinking about was Harry’s green eyes staring at him in desperation for someone. Bringing back memories to Draco of being in love with Harry. But then he remembered that they could never be together. 

First of all Harry was straight and him being in love with me...Draco Malfoy the death eater. Harry would never want to be with someone like me. Draco thought.

In the middle of the night Draco heard something and walked out of his side room to the main area with the beds to see Harry sweating and moving around vigorously in his sleep. 

Draco rushed over to Harry and tried to wake him up and get him out of this..state he is in.

Draco finally got him out of his sleep and was kneeling by Harry’s bed to see Harry blink a couple times as he was tired and weak from whatever that was.

Harry looked over to see Draco and mumbled, “Thanks Draco I knew you were always a good one...”

“What do you mean?”

Harry completely ignored Draco’s question and continued talking tiredly, “...and top that with your perfect skin, perfect hair, pretty much just perfect everything,” Harry did a weak smile with his eyes barely open.

“Er...tha—“

“Why do you have to be so desirable. You would never want to be with someone you hate. Surprising you are being so nice to me now.”

“Potter...?”

“Harry, call me Harry.”

Draco just sat there so confused and happy at the same time. Draco thought Harry was drunk or something because he didn’t think he would actually say this to his face.

“Draco...”

“Yes,” Draco gulped, “...Harry?”

“My head hurts...I’m pretty sure I banged it into the headboard.”

“I can take a look at it.”

“Draco?”

“Yes Harry?”

“Thank you,” Harry gave him a small smile.

“Anytime Harry, it is my job.”

Harry gave a slight laugh, “Draco, I really like you, I have for a while now.”

“Yeah I had a slight feeling.”

“Wait really? How did you figure it out.”

“Well for a start apparently I am perfect and desirable.”

“D-did I say that?” Harry flushed out of embarrassment.

“Yes. Yes you did.” Draco says with a smirk.

“Well then I guess you already figured it out that I like you. But well,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck, “did you maybe want to go on a date with me?”

“Me, the Death Eater that practically caused the deaths of a bunch of people close to you?”

“Was.”

Draco pulled up his sleeve. “Once you become a death eater you can’t get out.” 

“You had no choice Draco. The war is over.”

“It’s my fault all these people died.”

Harry put his hand on Draco’s chin making Draco’s eyes meet his own. “You were only protecting the ones you loved. It is understandable Draco. Don’t be too hard on your self. I don’t blame you.”

Draco looked away, “You should.” A tear dripped down his cheek and Harry leaned over to wipe it away with his thumb.

Draco couldn’t make eye contact with Harry because all the memories would flood back to him.

“Draco, it’s going to be ok...as long as we have each other.” Harry again turns Draco’s face to look in his eyes.

“Because...I know exactly how you feel. I feel like all the deaths from the war were my fault and I am the reason everyone died and I didn’t want help but my friends stood by me and it helped...a lot.”  
Harry tried his hardest to sit up and fought the pain with a small groan of pain, leaned over to reach Draco. He put his fingers on Draco’s chin motioning Draco’s head to his own and kissed him.

At this moment Harry’s pain just wasn’t important anymore. Harry pulled back for a second. He lightly pulled Draco up along with his own body and resumed the kiss, Draco kissed back. Harry cupped his hand on Draco’s cheek and slid his other hand down on Draco’s lower back pulling them closer.

This made Draco feel like he belonged somewhere. He felt safe in Harry’s strong arms and he put one of his hands in Harry’s messy black hair and the other on Harry’s strong shoulder. 

After that night Harry and Draco started dating and told each other stories about everything. They shared their insecurities and adventures including all of the times they practically were obsessed with each other...well maybe not all of the times. 

They shared laughs with the good times and comforted each other during the bad. They were meant for each other, they had this connection that couldn’t be explained but just lived. 

This is the happiest either of them had ever been since the war and they were glad to be enjoying it together. Being together was a distraction from the reality and it was good for both of them. 

They went on mostly library dates while Harry still had his concussion. Harry ended up opening a bakery due to his disability and loved seeing the smiling faces of kids and adults enjoying his creations.

Everyday after work Draco would come home to making dinner with Harry and baking treats for there friends to deliver on the weekends. Harry came to live in peace with his accident because without it he would never have been waking up next to Draco and getting morning kisses on the top of his head.

At first they would never have thought of them being together but now that they are, there was no wish to be apart ever again.

 

Grace Warfield

**Author's Note:**

> work by @gracehasagiraffe on Instagram! please show some support and leave a comment :) thank you so much for all your love and support!!!!


End file.
